Armus J. Alexander
Armus Jericho Alexander was one of the few tithe officers hired by and adopted by Olrun Varré. He is now the friend and bodyguard of a man named Mamoru. Armus is a vyrewatch roleplayed and created by toxicpixels. Family, early life and recent events Armus was a human who lived in a poor family who resided in the outskirts of canifis, barely on it's premise. back when he turned 12 years old he followed his friends into the haunted woods and after he got lost, he was ambushed and turned into a vampyre. He later returned home and even though he was a vampyre, his family still loved him. when he was 13 the salve barrier went down for 5 years. unfortunatley, two years later bandits raided his home, kidnapped him and his parents and took them into the middle of nowhere and decapitated them one by one. when it was armus's turn to be killed, he broke loose of their grasp and made a run towards varrock and escaped, unscathed. Several years later, when recovering from amnesia with the help of a Wyvern named Ashley Mullin (Ndaroad), and she fell in love with him. he was also recruited by one of the humans of the varré coven as a tithe officer, but from his location he wasnt really able to do much. eventually, ashley mysteriously dissapeared. A few years after Ashley returned from her dissapearance Armus got into an arguement with his beloved which ended in a divorce. Armus doesn't like to talk about his past and would usually try to avoid the subject as much as possible. He soon left the House of Varré as soon as he heard that they were being hunted down for game. ( and because they were inactive). much time has passed and armus started getting weaker and weaker but he stayed persistant and offered to bodyguard a man named Mamoru although, he fortunatley hasnt had to do his job he signed up for. He then heard talk of the barrier going down and he decided that it was time to head back home to regain his full power in it's entirety. Physical appearance 'Humanoid Form: '''In his human form, he stands at 5 feet 9 inches tall. His skin is chalk whitet. Armus' ears are slightly pointed and eyes are red. he has medium length jet black hair and his bangs fall over one eye, he has a rather agile look to him (and he is VERY agile since he is lightweight, and has hightened dexterity and perception.he can run up to 60 miles an hour and can leap up to a distance of 10 yards),and seems to be around 21 years old. '''Vyre Form:'He gains 2 feet in height, his muscles expand until they nearly tear through his clothing. his ears get pointier as well as every indiviual tooth in his mouth, his eyes glow a sanguine red. His nose shortens to the point of being nearly flat against his face and large black, leathery wings unfurl from his back which when spread fully gives a sixteen foot span. His voice would get deeper and sound more gruff and monstrous. every detail basically larger in proportion to the rest of him. Weapons Armus is pretty good at crafting his own weapons so all of his weapons were made by him. ·Springloaded retractable claws with hollow blades made from reinforced steel with a hole in the sides of each blade that acts like a cheese grater that shreds through skin. ·a sword made from the same kind of metal, and it has an ancient vampyric language imbe dded into the blade which simply tranlsates to "Buried six feet under". ·An iron dagger with serrated edge and retractable blade ·A 2h Black sword with serated edge, skull decoration at the bottom of the hilt and glass trim art shaped like a dragon embedded into the blade. The Orphanage He was trapped in the oprhange for 18 months where he was hidden away in a cellar from the other orphans like a dark secret (which it was). Nobody was told about anyone in the cellar, it was off limits to the humans and the outside was off limits to the so-called "freaks" because he thought they would scare off customers. the headmaster starved us and often to death so armus never got used to making friends while he was down there, because he knew he might not be able to keep that friend around for as long as he wants. same with the other children. pretty much, the basement was the only place to hide them. Armus tries to escape but the headmaster sends him back in before he's seen. Armus decided to burn down the Orphanage and headed off to survive on his own. Notable information He used to have a thick morytanian accent, but after much practice, he's learned to hide it from others. "Long ago in a disant land, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past to undo the future that is Aku" This quote is completley unrelated to everything, but i wanted to put it here anyways Armus has a strange yet very effective fear of carrots (i thought i shouldve connected it to his past but after a while it seemed silly so now there's no given reason for it) Update: as we all know, armus is a unique character. but i spoke to a woman by the name of khudafis and she told me some things i didnt want to hear. so im going to send armus safely back to morytania. I thought long and hard about how im going to do that and then a rather upsetting solution hit me. what if everything that he has done, everything that he has contributed while on the west side was an autism induced figment of his imagination? he has read stories told about the people he has met and created adventures in his head based on them as he sits quietly,staring as a dusty snowglobe of varrock castle, pondering for hours upon hours of what it would be like if he was on the other side doing all sorts of neat. he has never met mamoru, fara, hollow, khudafis, jinxie, ashley amelia, jack, or anyone. he spends most of his life in solitude in his own world that he sometimes leads himself to believe. he never went to the orphanage and his parents were never publicy executed. he merely out lived them and they worried greatly about him because even they didnt understand this whole autism thing. he pictures himself as the typical hero or sidekick everyone loves but in reality, almost no one even knows his name. I found no other way to go about this. he was my very first made character and i used him the way i did for years. Nobody really cared how inaccurate to his own lore he was, he was a fun person to be around and had a lot of friends whom he loved and often protected. I have made my decision that none of this has ever happened and i deeply apologize. Im sorry everyone but from now on you shouldnt even know he exists. Update:im thinking of starting from scratch Update:turns out the salve barrier is down, i can go back, regain my power and not have to change jack shit update: apparently i do have to change something, because it turns out my bio is an inaccurate plothole wonderland, so i might need some help, but in the meantime imma make it a mad libs bio (eg: his parents were publicly executed for _*insert major crime people would have stopped caring about by now*_) because apparently i seemed to have forgotten that the vampyres were the powerhouse of morytania. plus the orphanage seems like pointless filler so im thinking of erasing that. Update: i fixed everything Category:Characters Category:Vampyre